


Have you eaten lunch?

by kuill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, slight tsukkiyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuill/pseuds/kuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kei ♡:</b> Nii chan.<br/><b>Kei ♡:</b> Youre still awake i know.<br/><b>Akiteru:</b> ? Kei?<br/><b>Kei ♡:</b> Ok good uyour’e here.<br/><b>Kei ♡:</b> Have you eatine lunch?<br/><br/>Akiteru gets a bunch of texts at 11pm and everything goes horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you eaten lunch?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Drunk Texts] theme by the hq_69mins twitter. Also took way more than 69 minutes but I am always down for text fic, especially the drunken variety. All this being said DON'T DRINK WHEN YOU'RE UNDERAGE!!!
> 
> And if you can't see unicode, Kei's name is saved with a heart shape at the end, and Tadashi's with a star.

**Kei ♡:** Nii chan.

 **Kei ♡:** Youre still awake i know.

 **Kei ♡:** Answer your ophne,

 **Akiteru:**? Kei?

 **Kei ♡:** Ok good uyour’e here.

 **Kei ♡:** Have you eatine lunch?

 **Akiteru:** Are you alright

 **Kei ♡:** Dinner*

 **Akiteru:** THAT ISN’T THE POINT KEI

 **Akiteru:** IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU OR ARE YOU OKAY

 **Kei ♡:** Yeah?

 **Kei ♡:** Im okay but haev you eaten lunch?

 

 **Akiteru:** Tadashi? This is kind of weird, but I need a favour from you

 **Tadashi ☆:** Hello Akiteru kkun! What’s uo?

 **Tadashi:** Up*

 **Akiteru:** … Uh

 **Akiteru:** I think something is wrong with Kei

 

 **Kei ♡:** Answert me Nii chan.

 **Akiteru:** Omg Kei yes I have eaten lunch

 **Kei ♡:** And dinner?

 **Akiteru:** YEAH I HAVE

 **Kei ♡:** You’re lying.

 **Akiteru:** No I have!!!!! Look!!!!

**Akiteru:**

 

_Attached is a picture of a few bones on a plate._

 

 **Kei ♡:** Yooure not done.

 **Akiteru:** I’m not going to eat the bones, Kei

 **Kei ♡:** Don’t lauhh at mny

 **Kei ♡:** Archaeology!

 **Akiteru:** Huh???? I’m not

 **Akiteru:** But ok I’m sorry

 **Kei ♡:** Also did you know.

 **Kei ♡:** Jusrasic park has 300000 velocipirators,

 **Akiteru:** They’re the same 3 velociratpors appearing 100000 times each

 

 **Akiteru:** Where did you go Tadashi

 **Akiteru:** Kei is insane he thinks my dinner is archaeology

 **Akiteru:** I need you!!! To help!! Check up on him!!!!

 **Tadashi ☆:** Oh its ok

 **Tadashi ☆:** i’m with him now

 **Akiteru:**??

 **Tadashi ☆:** We just finished a drinking game

 

 **Kei ♡:** DONT MISPELL DINNOSUAR NAMES.

 **Kei ♡:** COULDNT U AT LEAST CHEKC.

 **Akiteru:** Omg

 **Akiteru:** Ok I’m sorry

 **Akiteru:** Velociraptors

 **Kei ♡:** Yeah so many.

 **Kei ♡:** So many,

 **Akiteru:** So many

 

 **Akiteru:** Let me guess, take a shot every time a velocriraptor appeared on screen

 **Tadashi ☆:** Haha

 **Tadashi ☆:** You know your bro best =)

 

 **Kei ♡:** So many…………

 **Akiteru:** So many

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** We’re out of bveer though..

 **Tadashi ☆:** Tsukki says there’s more somewhere

 **Tadashi ☆:** Not in the kitchen though

 **Akiteru:** If you get into my stash of vodka

 **Akiteru:** I am banning you from our house

 

 **Kei ♡:** So many………………………….

 **Akiteru:** SO MANY!!!!

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** There’s vodka?

 **Tadashi ☆:** YAY

 **Akiteru:** YAMAGUCHI TADASHI

 

 **Kei ♡:** Nii chan.

 **Kei ♡:** You hdad vodka and didn’t tell me all along?

 **Akiteru:** No I DON’T what do you take me for!!!

 **Akiteru:** And you should stop drinking now you sound drunk enough to go back in time

 **Kei ♡:** I will.

 **Kei ♡:** After we find yuour stash.

 **Akiteru:** I don’t have one!!!!!

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** Please Akiteru kun

 **Akiteru:** NO

 **Akiteru:** DON’T EVEN DREAM ABOUT IT

 

 **Kei ♡:** You left your shirt on tge lforor

 **Akiteru:**??!!!!

 **Kei ♡:** Gross

 **Akiteru:** ): Outoto get out of my room

 **Akiteru:** Please

 **Kei ♡:** Wow

 **Kei ♡:** So many alohcols

 **Akiteru:** NO YOU’LL GET ALCOHOL POISONING PUT IT BACK

 **Akiteru:**!!!!

 **Kei ♡:** So there IS a stash.

 **Kei ♡:** Haha nice

 **Akiteru:** YOU ALREADY INVADED MY ROOM

 **Akiteru:** PLEASE DON’T TAKE THE LACHOHOL

 **Kei ♡:** But going backi n time

 **Kei ♡:** I want to see the dinosrsusrs

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** OMG!!!!!/

 **Tadashi ☆:** WHAT IS THIS???

 **Akiteru:** You’re also in my room aren’t you

 **Tadashi ☆:** AN ENTIRE PILE

 **Tadashi ☆:** WHAATTttt

 **Akiteru:** Haha DO YOUR WORST

 **Akiteru:** Kei knows I can be gross

 **Tadashi ☆:** I don’t think Tsukki knows about this!!!!

 **Akiteru:** What are you talking about

 **Tadashi ☆:** I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE THKIS KIND OF BIG BRO????

 **Akiteru:** It doesn’t matter just get out of my room

 **Tadashi ☆:** TELL ME. OR TSUKKI SEES THIS.

**Tadashi ☆:**

 

_Attached is a shaky photo of a stack of photographs. They are worn around the edges and slightly yellowed. The ones visible and upturned are pictures of a teenager with a huge, goofy grin dressed in a neon pink T-Rex onesie. There is a smaller boy sitting on his shoulders, in his own lime green T-Rex onesie, black framed glasses askew as he clings to the T-rex's head._

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** =)

 **Akiteru:** OH DJFGNKJ

 **Akiteru:** NO DON’T TOUCH

 **Akiteru:** OMG DON’T

 **Tadashi ☆:** =)

 **Akiteru:**!!!!!

 **Akiteru:** Don’t let Kei see

 **Akiteru:** Please

 **Tadashi ☆:** Tsukki is lying on ur bed

 **Akiteru:** Omg

 **Akiteru:** Fine I’ll tell you where the stash is

 **Akiteru:** I don’t want him to burn these photos please Tadashi

 **Tadashi ☆:** So where’’s the stash Akiteru kun

 

 **Kei ♡:** Your bed stinks!

 **Akiteru:** Sorry!!!!

 **Akiteru:** But it’s very soft

 **Akiteru:** I personally could lie there all day

 **Akiteru:** Couldn’t you? :3c

 **Kei ♡:** It smells weird,

 **Kei ♡:** Like a dying bnbanna.

 **Akiteru:**?????

 **Akiteru:** I don’t even like bananas

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** Akiteru kun, I’m waiting

 **Akiteru:** ):

 **Akiteru:** Look Tadashi I don’t mind that you’ve invaded my privacy and you’re

 **Akiteru:** Strangely

 **Akiteru:** At the same time trying to safeguard it

 **Akiteru:** But I’m concerned for yuor healths I’ve never seen Kei this drunk!!!!!

 **Tadashi ☆:** =O

 **Akiteru:** How did you even get him to play??? He doesn’t even entertain me

 **Tadashi ☆:** It’s Jurassic park, Akiteru kun

 **Tadashi ☆:** And u know how much Tsukki hates losing

 

 **Kei ♡:** n

 **Akiteru:**?

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** And ALSSO I just ate all the chips in the house

 **Akiteru:** NO

 **Akiteru:** I WAS SAVING THOSE FOR A SPECIAL OCCASION

**Tadashi ☆:**

 

_Attached is a picture of all the open bags of crisps spilling from the table, shot from the corridor between Akiteru’s room and Kei’s room._

 

 **Akiteru:** YOU EVEN GOT THE CARAMEL CORN CHIPS

 **Tadashi ☆:** Oh those were too sweet so we had a food fight insteda

 **Akiteru:** THOSE ARE MY FAVORITE

 **Akiteru:** YOU WASTED THEM

 **Tadashi ☆:** =)

 **Akiteru:** I’m so sad.

 **Tadashi ☆:** =(

 **Tadashi ☆:** Okay fine

 **Tadashi ☆:** I put the photographs under your pillow

 **Tadashi ☆:** I always hide my phone under my pillow

 **Akiteru:** ISN’T KEI SLEEPING ON MY BED

 **Tadashi ☆:** No?

 **Tadashi ☆:** He’s awake

 **Akiteru:** W H A T

 **Akiteru:** THEN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 

 **Kei ♡:** What are htese photos Nii chan.

 

 **Akiteru:** TADASHI

 **Akiteru:** I’M GOING TO DIE

 **Akiteru:** KEI IS GOING TO LOCK ME OUT OF THE HOUSE AND NOT LET ME BACK HOME I’M GOING TO BE HOMELESS AND I’LL HAVE TO LIVE ON THE STREETS

 **Akiteru:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Tadashi ☆:** oops

 

 **Kei ♡:** I didn’t know we ghad theese?

 **Akiteru:** Aren’t you cute?

 **Akiteru:** Haha :d

 

 **Akiteru:** I’M DEAD I’M LITERALLY DEAD

 **Tadashi ☆:** Should I take themback I could hide them selsewhere

 **Akiteru:** It’s too late

 **Akiteru:** I hope the police see this

 **Akiteru:** Hello police man san I was murdered indirectly by the actions of Yamaguchi Tadashi he is 15 years old and goes to Karasuno High School in class 1-4

 **Tadashi ☆:** AKITERU KUN SO MEAN!!!!!

 

 **Kei ♡:** How old was I even?

 **Akiteru:** Seven

 **Kei ♡:** Rlrally? You can remeber?

 **Akiteru:** And a half

 **Kei ♡:**................

 **Akiteru:** Please don’t be mad

 **Akiteru:** I just like keeping mementos of everything :<

 **Kei ♡:** Really?

 **Akiteru:** Really :<

 **Akiteru:** Will you let me keep these photos

 **Akiteru:** You were a smol

 **Kei ♡:** Just.

 **Kei ♡:** Where is that onsie

 **Akiteru:** OH

 **Akiteru:** IF I TELL YOU WHERE THE ONESIE IS, WILL YOU KEEP THOSE PHOTOS SAFE???

 **Kei ♡:** Must I really?

 **Akiteru:** I think YOU can fit into MY old dinosaur onesie.

 **Kei ♡:** -____-

 **Kei ♡:** I’m destrorying these if I see them again

 **Akiteru:** UNDERSTOOD

**Kei ♡:**

 

 _Attached is an unfocused image of the pictures in a desk drawer_.

 

 **Kei ♡:** Onessie now

 **Akiteru:** In the white box under my bed

 **Akiteru:** You’re the best~ ♡

 

 **Akiteru:** POLICEMAN SAN HAS NO MERCY

 **Tadashi ☆:** =(

 **Akiteru:** AND YOU CAN’T BLACKMAIL ME FOR THE ALCOHOL ANY MORE

 **Akiteru:** SINCE KEI ALREADY SAW THOSE PHOTOS

 **Tadashi ☆:** Oh

 **Tadashi ☆:** Found it

 **Akiteru:** OH

 **Akiteru:** NO

 **Tadashi ☆:** Oh yes

 **Tadashi ☆:** Alcohol party time!!!!

**Tadashi ☆:**

 

_Attached is a picture of Tadashi taking a selfie. He’s holding a bottle of vodka to his lips, two of his fingers extended in a ‘peace’ sign. Behind him Kei is zipping up the pink T-Rex onesie with extreme focus and concentration._

 

 **Akiteru:** I have lemon soda too

 **Akiteru:** It would make a great mix

 **Tadashi ☆:** Omg lemon soda. I like lemon soda!

 **Akiteru:** I know

 **Akiteru:** I’ll tell you where it is if you take a picture of Kei

**Tadashi ☆:**

 

_Attached is a picture of Kei, his arms held out as he inspects his handiwork. He has craned himself at an angle that forces the T-Rex tail to stick out sideways, in full view of the camera. His toes wriggle in the carpet._

 

 **Akiteru:** Much obliged

 **Akiteru:** In my closet, the bottom drawer

 **Akiteru:** Or the second lowest drawer

 **Tadashi ☆:** Oh ehre’s your porn

 **Akiteru:** Yeah wrong drawer

 **Tadashi ☆:** Found it!!

 

 **Kei ♡:** Its so comfrotable.

 **Akiteru:** I bet you look great in it

 **Kei ♡:** Forget it.

 **Akiteru:** :(

 **Kei ♡:** You’re so gorss

 **Kei ♡:** Gross*.

 **Akiteru:** :<

 **Kei ♡:** You rembmer Hanata and Kayegmama right

 **Akiteru:** Um

 **Kei ♡:** Shrimpy and King san.

 **Akiteru:** O ya I do why

 **Kei ♡:** do you bleieve they said somerthing like..

 **Kei ♡:** “You’re invivnble now that I’m here”.

 **Kei ♡:** I miss youor tosses.

 **Akiteru:** Come over and practice with me

 **Kei ♡:** It’s 1am.

 **Akiteru:** But you miss me don’t you

 **Akiteru:** One of these days when you’re not suffering from a hangover and I’m not wrekt by my pfrofessors

 **Akiteru:** Professors*

 **Kei ♡:** I’m sot ired..

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** Selfie

**Tadashi ☆:**

 

_Another selfie, this time of Tadashi on the ground, smiling groggily at the camera. His shirt is soaked. Kei is sitting upright behind him, his bright pink dinosaur claw holding onto something. His face is twisted._

 

 **Akiteru:** Nice

 **Akiteru:** Looking cool Yamas!!!

 **Akiteru:** It’s 1am and you’re drunk you two should go to sleep!!!!!

 

 **Akiteru:** What’s wrong Kei

 **Akiteru:** Why are you tired

 **Kei ♡:** It’s just a club. Bvut I keep ttrying so hard

 **Kei ♡:** Why do I rry so hard

 **Akiteru:** It’s ok to fight

 **Akiteru:** Whatever stands in your way

 **Akiteru:** Fight them!!!!!

 

 **Akiteru:** Can you do me another favour Tadashi

 **Tadashi ☆:** Yeah what’s up Akiteru hun

 **Tadashi ☆:** KUN.

 **Tadashi ☆:** I’m gay but not for you!

 **Tadashi ☆:** I MEAN

 **Akiteru:** I know

 **Tadashi ☆:** Omg I’m sso sorry

 **Akiteru:** Yeah it’s okay can you grab Bronto chan from Kei’s room please

 **Tadashi ☆:** Ew he smells like old banananannnnnna

 **Akiteru:** Why does everything in this house smell like bananas what are you guys doing

 **Akiteru:** Just grab it for Kei

**Tadashi ☆:**

 

_Another selfie. The screen is filled with Tadashi making the most exaggerated surprised face he can muster, eyes opened as far as they can go, with his mouth in a huge gasp. His freckles are barely visible over the red flush of his cheeks. Barely captured in the frame is a dark green long-necked plushie that matches his wide-eyed expression._

 

 **Akiteru:** Thank you

 **Akiteru:** Now to Kei please

 

 **Kei ♡:**..

 **Akiteru:** I can hear you thinking from all the way here

 **Akiteru:** Nobody else will ever know of your thoughts except me

 **Akiteru:** Your fears are safe

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** Bronto chan has a hole

 **Akiteru:** OH NO WHERE??????

 **Tadashi ☆:** His right leg!

 **Tadashi ☆:** =(

 **Akiteru:** Okay

 **Akiteru:** Just give Bronto chan to Kei

 **Akiteru:** I think it’ll hold until I fix it

 **Tadashi ☆:** Cheese

**Tadashi ☆:**

 

_Attached is a hastily snapped photograph of Kei blinking confusedly up at the camera. His fingers are curled around Bronto chan’s soft body._

 

 **Akiteru:** Bless you

 **Akiteru:** I will buy you more fries and leave thme in the freezer

 **Tadashi ☆:** YAY

 **Tadashi ☆:** Remember not the yrellow packet ones those are so hard

 **Akiteru:** Omg

 **Akiteru:** Fine I’ll take the train to the supermarket then

 **Akiteru:** The red packets right? With the white stripes

 **Tadashi ☆:** Yes please ^^

 **Akiteru:** Okay

 

 **Kei ♡:** I wna t to birng you to Nationals

 **Kei ♡:** Bvecause you didn’t make it the last tmie

 **Kei ♡:** But i’m no tpulling my wieght

 **Akiteru:** You’re not pulling your weight because you’re too lightweight!!!!!

 **Akiteru:** HAHA

 **Akiteru:** But really though you just need the right teacher I think!!!!!!

 **Akiteru:** I’m a wing spiker

 **Akiteru:** That’s why it seems you’re not improving

 **Kei ♡:**..

 **Akiteru:** If any of your captains or whatever take you under wing

 **Akiteru:** Go for it okay!!!!!!!!!!!! :3c

 **Akiteru:** And I’ll arrange a time for you to join my friends up here too!!!!

 **Akiteru:** It’llb e so fun!!! You’ll learn loads

 **Akiteru:** I believe i nyou!!!!!!!! ☆

 

 **Akiteru:** Don’t forget the futons if you’re going to bed

 **Tadashi ☆:** Bvut I wanan sleep iwith Tsukki

 **Akiteru:** O K A Y

 **Akiteru:** COOL

 **Akiteru:** I think his bed is too small for both of you though

 **Akiteru:** And you’re banned from my bed

 **Tadashi ☆:** Aw =(

 

 **Akiteru:** Mom? Just confirming that your business trip is until this Wednesday?

 **Mama!:** Yes it is . Is anything wrong ?

 **Akiteru:** Nothing mom :)

 **Akiteru:** Enjoy your stay in Hokkaido! Bring back some milk sweets please :)

 **Mama!:** I know it is Kei’s favorite from here .

 **Mama!:** I will pick up Tokyo banana for u .

 **Akiteru:** Ahhh thanks mom :D

 

 **Akiteru:** Kei?

 **Kei ♡:** Thanks.

 **Akiteru:** IT’S OK!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Akiteru:** Do I get best Nii chan award yet

 **Kei ♡:** No. It’s beemn given to someone esle laready

 **Akiteru:** WHO????

 **Kei ♡:** Hniata Sohuyou.

 **Akiteru:** NOOOOOoooooo

 **Kei ♡:** And wer’e taking your bed toinight, thanks.

 **Akiteru:** Don’t touch the blanket under the bed it’s my favorite blanket

 **Akiteru:** The one in the drawer

 **Akiteru:** Rightmost shelf

 **Akiteru:** The orange fluffy one

 **Kei ♡:** Alrigth I get it I won’t touch it.

 **Akiteru:** Whew

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** Selfie

**Tadashi ☆:**

 

_Attached is a blur, underexposed picture. Tadashi has his crimson cheeks puffed up at the camera and is making another peace sign with his other hand. In the corner of the picture, Kei is nuzzling into Bronto chan’s soft fuzz and is only half-glaring at the camera. They are entangled in two blankets, one orange and one yellow._

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** YAY I’m happpy now

 **Akiteru:** Nooo you found the blanket

 **Akiteru:** It’s going to smell gross now

 **Tadashi ☆:** BUT IT’S SO WARM AKKITERU KUN

 **Akiteru:** Nnnoooooo

 **Tadashi ☆:** Goodnigh tt Akiteru kun

 **Akiteru:** Selfie

**Akiteru:**

 

_Attached is a picture of Akiteru, glaring valiantly into the camera. His eyes are twinkling and his lips are set into more of a pout than a frown._

 

 **Akiteru:** Good night

 **Tadashi ☆:** SELFIE!!!!

**Tadashi ☆:**

 

_It is a dark image._

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** =)

 **Akiteru:** Omg the lights are off I can’t see anything!!!!!!!!

 **Akiteru:** Omg you two suck

 **Akiteru:** O H N O

 **Akiteru:** You two better not be making out in MY bed

 **Akiteru:** WHAT AN AWFUL THOUGHT gross

 **Akiteru:** Omg no reply????

 **Akiteru:** SERIOUSLY

 **Akiteru:** I’m so done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Akiteru:** I’m scarred forever goodbye

 

 **Kei ♡:** Stop textign him. His phone wntont stop buzzing.

 **Akiteru:** DON’T MAKE OUT IN MY BED

 **Kei ♡:** Haha too late.

 **Akiteru:** EW EW EW WEW EW EW EW E W

 **Kei ♡:** Go to slepe Nii chan.

 **Akiteru:** Omg you two are the GROSSEST

 **Akiteru:** But okay

 **Akiteru:** I love you too Kei

 **Kei ♡:** Omg nii chan shut up

 **Akiteru:** :3c

 

 **Tadashi ☆:** OMG you made Tsukki blush!

 **Akiteru:** :3c

 **Akiteru:** Go to sleep

 **Tadashi ☆:** Goodnight!!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 **DYING IN UNI HELL!!!** @Tsuakiterushima 2m

ANYONE UP FOR VOLLEYBALL ONE OF THESE DAYS???? My brother might come!!!!!!!! I’m so happy!!!!!!!!

 

 **DYING IN UNI HELL!!!** @Tsuakiterushima 1m

Turns out he’s an emo drunk too surprising af!!!! Better than me weepy drunk HAHAHAHAHA……………………….

 

 **DYING IN UNI HELL!!!** @Tsuakiterushima 40s

OH NO WHAT IT’S ALREADY 4AM GOODBYE SLEEP why is it so difficult to wint he best niichan award @/god

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Phoebe (@enyesshita) drew the amazing drunk selfies omg. As if this exchange couldn't get any ~~worse~~ better. There's:  
> ["Alcohol party time!!!"](https://photos-6.dropbox.com/t/2/AAAgdrPgRRGBe_uS6Z0OevHrM6-OMSPLtdP81D567Uuvbw/12/446546854/png/32x32/1/1440756000/0/2/3_alcohol%20party%20time!!.png/CKaH99QBIAEgAiADIAQgBSAGIAcoBw/2gVhlGlZosLcuYe-hwoMABjqYUq19dH3hvRpW8alIpo?size=1024x768&size_mode=2)  
> ["Much obliged"](https://photos-2.dropbox.com/t/2/AADwoFWqB1HlmUlTxJAsdCyZswq0DRdR7_uBDh0sqzeyhQ/12/446546854/png/32x32/1/1440756000/0/2/4_much%20obliged.png/CKaH99QBIAEgAiADIAQgBSAGIAcoBw/tfu7tUAZ2gjhNDq4uLqKnX4kZhVUSMm70oQw00HEwSM?size=1024x768&size_mode=2)  
> ["Bronto chan"](https://photos-4.dropbox.com/t/2/AAB-evQn9rFOFPAf9sJvNBOlyk5FilemEXtYbTMJ5XoYpw/12/446546854/png/32x32/1/1440756000/0/2/6_bronto-chan.png/CKaH99QBIAEgAiADIAQgBSAGIAcoBw/URinyw6yGGF1HYU-c2F8yt21_kqzU4_BGvhDN7dwZE4?size=1024x768&size_mode=2)  
>  And ["Cheese"](https://photos-1.dropbox.com/t/2/AACvbaLWLsSgJO0kvnQJGfdw-ie1VhvjvJ3BHMSK5mzufg/12/446546854/png/32x32/1/1440756000/0/2/7_cheese.png/CKaH99QBIAEgAiADIAQgBSAGIAcoBw/-f6FtTGPtSXehvHVS2ZeIleb-ovEnFFE0dzFXa-YipY?size=1024x768&size_mode=2)


End file.
